someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pathogen.EXE(repost)
Welcome to Shadow Guard, Mr. Jameson. Here are the following options; View Files <-------- Wordpad Media player Shut down Computer Station 1 (The current computer you are on) click ← Employee Records.pdf Harris Mueller Torture.mp4 Employee Handbook.pdf Pathogen.exe click Pathogen.exe ← You have opened Pathogen.exe, would you like to execute the program? Y\N - Y You have executed PATHOGEN The world will now be cleansed. The virus will do the rest. .. .. .. COMPUTER SHUTDOWN POP whizz splat ... ... ... Satellites are operative (EJECT PATHOGEN EGGS) LOCATION: EARTH INFECTION RATE: 0% ... ... ... Eggs have arrived on Earth LOCATION: ALASKA It all started after election day... Residents in Alaska found these strange eggs that ended up hatching immediately. They released a toxic purple gas that ended up sweeping over Alaska within minutes and now it is under quarantine by request of the CDC. It won't hold though. The residents in Alaska are acting very strange, they aren't zombies perse but they are very hostile. Killing each other. They can still communicate with each other but they still kill each other. It is like they are being controlled by something bigger. Something superior. I am an employee of Shadow Guard, I killed the very man who released these eggs onto our very world...Pathogen was to be never released, it was a failed project that we were working on and ended up abandoning it. It wasn't even meant for Earth. I am tasked with stopping Pathogen from infecting the rest of the world but it seems to be impossible. The toxic gas seems to have a mind of its own. It seems to know our every move. It is adapting... It even makes shapes to be able to open doors and even push buttons that weren't meant to be pushed. The quarantine was soon a fail and Pathogen was able to escape. California and Washington are now infected and Pathogen controls the residents there. Soon it will reach the Midwest and infect it and then reach the east and do the same. We are at war with them now and that is what Pathogen wants. It wants us to kill each other. It wants us to be at war with each other. It wants us to be cleansed. We are inferior to Pathogen. Soon we will all bow down to it. For it is unstoppable. If you ever hear a hissing sound like gas, assume it is Pathogen. Bow down to it. For we are inferior. For Pathogen is almighty. Us at Shadow Guard apologize for what we have created... And we apologize for abandoning the people of Earth. But we are the only ones who know about Pathogen... We are the only ones who even have the slightest chance of stopping it... We will be in space at the ISS where we will watch it's progress. We promise we will find a way to stop Pathogen. Even after the world is empty of life, Pathogen will still exist and we will be safe...We will still find a way... We Are Sorry... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story